The New Sentinel's in Town
by FyreByrde
Summary: There are some weird new people in Cascade. And they have some secrets.


"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
=Translated=  
-------Change of Time/Place-------  
*Action*  
(My note)  
^Thought speak^  
~Dream~  
_Flashback_  
"Laminar, listen to me. Take two deep breathes and relax. Then you must picture what you are hearing and seeing into dials. Now adjust those dials until you filter out the necessary sounds, and sights. Have you got it Lam?" A female asked, careful not to speak too loud.  
  
"I've got it Charka. I can see the crystals on floor, and I can now hear when another earthquake will occur." A male voice spoke up, with laughter encircling every word he spoke.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Can you feel the grains of wood in the table, and taste the staleness air around us Eileithye?" A man asked, careful not to distract his friend.  
  
"I can feel the wood, but ugh! What is that smell? Oh. I think our neighbors just burned their dinners." Sure enough across the street, was smoke coming out of a window.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ugh! I thought that the cup was clean Chief."   
  
"I thought I told you to try to control your senses, especially when our gusts are staring at you." Blaire, mumbled so low that only a Sentinel can hear, while eying the 'guests'.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ellison. Sandburg. Would you come in here please?" Simon shouted out into the bullpen.  
  
"Sure Simon. What's up." Blaire answered.  
  
"I would like you to show these agents around." Pointing to 4 people sitting in front of him.  
"This is Charka Zech and Laminar Axon from Armenia." He said pointing to the male and a female closest to the door. They both had blonde hair with black and silver streaks.  
  
"And Eileithye Harman and Dracut Delta from the Antilles." Pointing to the next group, who was again male and female. The both had black hair with silver and purple streaks in them.  
  
"They will all be working with you guys until they get transferred to another location. If you have any other questions or concerns, you will have to ask the guests. Now I would suggest you get started."   
  
"So where do you guys want to go first?" Blaire asked clearing up the air, after Simon's orders.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with us." Dracut answered for the group.  
  
"Well how about we show you around the station first, then we can go out for lunch?"  
  
"That is fine."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next hour was as boring as ever. They walked around the entire building while Blaire pointed out what was important. When they had finished they decided to check out the new Chinese take-out restaurant.  
  
"So you guys are from Armenia and the Antilles right? So what is it like there?" Blaire asked trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Armenia is a poor country." Laminar answered.  
  
"As is the Antilles." Of course Dracut answered.  
  
"But why Cascade?" Jim.  
  
"We are not only going to Cascade, but as well as all the stations in America." Laminar.  
  
"What is it that you guys do. And why do you have to travel all around the country to do so?" Jim.  
  
"That information is 'need to know' only." Charka.  
  
=Now, now Charka. Play nice.= Laminar.  
  
=Yeah, Charka. We need to get close to them remember?= Eileithye  
  
=Oh. I remember.= Charka.  
  
Blaire and Jim stared at them while they were talking. 'They all seem to understand each other, and that is no language I have ever heard.' Blaire thought to himself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After they ate they all headed back towards the bullpen when all of a sudden Charka doubles over in pain. Dracut and Laminar are at her side immediately. Charka then starts to seize while Laminar is trying to comfort her. Charka's eyes suddenly shoots open to reveal that her eyes were glowing slightly. She then speaks in a slightly demonic voice, where it sounds like two people are talking.  
  
"Beware Protectors for the time of the dawning will come quickly. You will not be able to protect your Shaman's for long. The more you resist the more pain I can cause your pretty Guide. You Sentinel's won't know what hit you." 


End file.
